Willow
by ContentDiscontent
Summary: Ash is a tom who is trying to find a new home for himself and the three kits left in his care. Honeyfur is a she-cat living life in Thunderclan, keeping a low profile to stay out of trouble, but when she feels a pull to the shore of the lake one day her life may change to be a bit more exciting. Takes place after A Vision of Shadows arc.
1. Chapter 1

An earthen tom crouched beside a ginger she-cat, a swollen gash on her flank. Three kits huddled beside him watching as the she-cat breathed quickly.

The tom pressed his nose against her cheek.

"Root, you can't leave us. We've come so far. We need to find a home." he murmured. The kits pressed closer as Root took a breath.

"You can find it. Protect them, Ash." She paused for another breath, "I'll always be with you. All of you." Her head raised as she spoke, her muscles shivering at the effort. Her gaze swept over all four cats around her. "Always." Her head fell back down and she took gasping breaths. Ash stood and wrapped himself around her, burying his nose in her soft fur, her once sweet scent souring from the infection in her wound. The kits shuffled around and gathered to their mother. The black and brown dappled she-kit buried herself as far into her mother's fur as she could and began to sniffle.

"It's okay, Drizzle." the golden tom kit squeaked to her. "We have Ash yet to protect us and find a home. He'd never let anything bad happen to us." The adult tom's ears flattened from guilt, though he knew the kit didn't mean it as a jab. The kits still had confidence in him even though it was their mother who fought a dog and all he can do is watch as she slowly died in front of them. The third kit agreed, nuzzling himself in with his siblings.

"Yeah! Don't worry, Root. We'll find a home and then we can play all day long and sleep when we want and our paws won't hurt anymore cause we won't need to walk all day."

The three kits eyes began to droop as they settled together and Ash forced himself to purr to keep them comforted. He knew by morning Root would be dead and they would have to continue without her. He began to grow anxious. Three kits were hard enough to take care of while traveling with their mother, now he was alone. The tom closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. He was going to need all his energy to finish the journey.

* * *

Startled at the cold feeling of water soaking into his fur Ash opened his eyes and looked around. He was laying in a giant body of water, light sparkling off the surface. Splashing to his side drew his attention as he watched the three kits play in the water. He grew confused, they were much bigger than when they had gone to sleep, and they had definitely not fallen asleep in a lake.

"Kits" he meowed "be careful, don't go too deep."

The kits kept playing, showing no sign of hearing him. _Is this a dream?_ He wondered to himself. The tom looked around again. The shore on the lake they were closest to was lined with various trees and bushes, the leaves full and green. It confirmed it was a dream as it was still early into newleaf when they had gone to sleep. _Is this our home? Do I have to find this place? Root would have loved it. _The tom sighed remembering her death. If what he is seeing is when they first get to their new home they have at least two moons of traveling yet. His gray pelt prickled with apprehension. Will they actually make it? Two moons traveling alone with kits? Ash's thoughts were interrupted with a scream.

"Ash! Ash help! Drizzle!" he whipped around to look at the kits to see the two toms standing in the water staring at an empty spot of water, the only movement being some ripples. He stood quickly and rushed over, surprised when one of his paws stepped off a steep edge. He could hear the two kits cries of fear as he fell and was submerged. He scrambled to get to the surface for air and ducked back down squinting through the water trying to look for Drizzle. To his relief he saw a small shape fighting to try to get to the surface and he clumsily swam towards her, but his paws moved slowly. Fighting harder fear gripped him as he saw the kits paws slow to a crawl. The tom desperately reached out a paw towards her, just brushing her fur as he felt teeth grip his scruff.

Jerking he opened his eyes again gasping for breath. The sour scent of infection filled his nose again and realized he had woken up. Soft light filtered onto them through the thin bush they had rested in and it was silent. Roots gasping breaths had stopped while he was asleep. Ash looked down and saw the kits still asleep. Drizzle was tucked between her brothers her dappled fur sticking out from Lightning's goldfur and Soot's gray. They were always protective of their sister, Lightning a bit more expressive of it. He would puff out his chest and claim to fight off whatever tried to hurt her. Soot was a bit more gentle, aiming to just comfort rather than physically get rid of the problem.

Sighing, Ash stood up, his paws already sore. He pressed his nose to the top of Root's head one last time then moved his attention back to the kits.

"Kits," he prodded them with his paw and they stirred, "it's time to get up." A pair of bright yellow eyes blinked open and a yawn stretched Drizzle's jaws. Fear gripped the brown gray tom again. In his dream Drizzle was drowning, does he save her? He has to, he can't lose any of these kits.

"Are we leaving again?" he heard Soot ask. Ash nodded and looked at the two toms. Soot was staring up at him with his amber eyes and Lightning was just waking up.

"We'll catch something to eat before we go too far though." He watched the kits stand up and stretch. They started heading out from under the bush. "Say goodbye to your mother," He meowed. The three stopped and Drizzle turned around quickly and rushed back. She rubbed her muzzle against Root's and sniffed. The toms gathered around her.

"Bye mama. We'll be sure to find this new place for you." the she-kit sniffled.

"And I'll be sure to fight a dog and avenge you." Lightning stated. Ash ducked under the leaves of the bush and brushed his thick tail over Root's body and beckoned the kits to leave. They followed silently.

Blinking in the sunlight he looked at the kits as they gathered around his paws. Their expressions were somber as they wait for him to decide what their next move would be and he looked back up trying to decide which direction to start walking. He turned away from the sun and started on their journey again, the three kits following quietly.

* * *

A/N Exciting to be writing again! I'm very pleased with how this has turned out and I will definitely be trying to keep up. I don't plan on having any prophecies, but I'll try to keep it interesting.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"If you taught us how to hunt we could help you." Lightning pouted, his short tail flicking as his brother and sister dug into the rabbit they were sharing. Ash chuckled.

"You can't jump far enough yet. Food won't let you stand on top of it to hunt, Lightning." The golden kit huffed.

"That's cause my legs hurt from walking all the time. I bet I could jump far enough if we rested for a bit." The young tom finally took a bite of the freshkill in front of him. Ash purred and looked to the sky. It was just passed sunhigh on their fifth day without Root. The kits had started getting more energy again as they continue their journey. Grooming his thick chest fur and tail the tom thought about their destination. He had picked to go towards the sunset in search of the lake but he wasn't sure if it was the right direction. Soot spoke up drawing Ash's attention to him.

"Are you going to eat?" He stared up at him with his amber eyes. The kits had eaten quite a bit, but there was still some left while they swiped their tongues over their jaws.

"Of course. I wait for you to finish eating first." He states, crouching and taking a mouthful.

"Why? You're bigger so you have to eat more." The gray kit was obviously concerned. Ash wraps his tail around the kit comfortingly as he finishes the last couple bites.

"Your bellies are smaller so you get hungry faster. And you're growing so you need more food." He states. The tom gives the kit's head a lick and stands up. "Let's get moving again."

Ignoring the quiet protests of his company Ash begins walking.

"I'm so sleepy though!" Drizzle complains as she pads beside his side.

"I am too! Can't we stop for the day?" Lightning chimes in. "Please, Ash? We've been walking for days! One rest won't hurt." He continues. The tip of Ash's tail flicks against his will and his ears flatten as he holds back a groan. The kits saw the show of irritation and continue, Soot putting his voice into it as well.

"Cmon Ash, you could probably rest your paws too. Pretty please?" At that all three kits began begging at once, their mewls blending together. Ash let's out an audible groan. They wouldn't be trying this with their mother. The tom stopped and thought it over, the kits tripping over themselves around him.

They have been traveling with nighttime being almost their only rest for days. And it's not like the lake is going to move just because they wait a day. As the tom was considering his options the aching in his paws increased. If his paws were hurting this much he could only imagine what the kits were feeling.

"Alright" he meowed, making his way to a thick bush. "We'll stop but you better rest." He gave a pointed look to the kits before crawling under the branches. Their cheers filled the space as he laid in the small area. The three stumbled over and climbed over the tom trying to find a spot to lay that they liked. Drizzle settled for right on top of him while Soot curled up against his stomach and Lightning tucked himself into Ash's chest fur.

Purring, the dusty tom wrapped his tail around them and laid his head down. He closed his eyes as the aching in his paws faded.

* * *

"Do you think birds wanna be cats?" Drizzle asked almost hopping beside Ash as they walk. Before Ash could respond her brother answered.

"Of course they do!" Lightning puffed his chest out. "Who wouldn't?"

"I think it would be cool to fly. Maybe it would be better to be an owl. Or a hawk." Drizzle responded.

"Don't be mouse-brained! Just because we can't fly doesn't mean we aren't better." the golden tom mewed. Ash gently cuffed the kit's ear.

"Don't say mouse-brained, Lightning. It's rude. Other cats can have different opinions." Ash meowed sternly. Drizzle and Soot held back chuckles as Lightning flattened his ears in embarrassment. "Apologize to your sister."

"She's not even upset!" the kit protested.

"She could be, how do you know she's not?"

"Uh, because she's my sister? I know her." The earthen tom stopped and looked at the kit with a pointed look. Lightning stared back at Ash's blue eyes with his own green, his black tail tip stood up defiantly. The two kits on the side looked between the bickering cats curiously. Ash sighed after the kit showed no sign of changing his mind.

"Not everybody is your sister though, Lightning. What if we find more cats? You might hurt somebody." he mewed, wrapping his thick tail around the kit.

"You say everybody can have their own opinion but I'm not allowed to show mine ever." the kit shot back moving away from the older tom's tail. Soot and Drizzle looked at each other, they weren't expecting this.

"Of course you can" Ash responded incredulously. "You just have to be respectful about it. Just don't call other cats names, that's all I'm trying to explain." the small kit huffed and looked away. Ash blinked and began walking again. He flicked his tail to show the kits to follow and they continued in silence.

"Are you okay?" Soot whispered to Lightning that night after they settled down and Ash fell asleep. The kits were all snuggled together separated from the adult tom a few mouselengths. The tensions from the small argument had not faded.

"Yeah" the other tom muttered.

"He didn't mean to upset you." Drizzle mewed, trying to comfort her brother. Lightning huffed.

"I don't understand why he made such a big deal about it. We were just talking." He stated. "He always tries to make me be quiet and not go against anything. I want to understand why something is how it is before I go along with it." The kit buried his muzzle under his black paws. The other two glanced at each other and Drizzle licked Lightening's shoulder quietly. They weren't sure how to comfort their brother. The kit and Ash have bickered before but it had not been like this, and someone else was there to intervene when tensions got too high. Unable to decide what would help the kits snuggled closer and closed their eyes. Things would be okay in the morning probably.

* * *

A/N Chapter 2! just some little interactions for our characters, they still have a long way to go. A bit later than hoped but still there. I hope you guys enjoyed! Till next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Honeyfur stared at the lake from the edge of the forest, her tail wrapped around her paws. For almost a moon she had been getting urges to go to the lake nearly every day. When it first happened she thought she just missed looking at it, the lake is very beautiful, but as it continued to occur she grew irritated and ignored the feelings most days. They would come at seemingly random times. She could be eating or on patrol or talking to her clanmates and it would hit her suddenly and distract her.

It had become so distracting her clanmates had begun noticing. A few days ago her brother, Larksong, had even asked her if she was okay. She assured the tom that she was and the feeling had even stayed away. Then today it came back stronger than ever and she had to excuse herself from sharing tongues from how much it was distracting her.

"What's been up with you?"

Honeyfur looked behind her startled from the voice. She blinked as Leafshade made her way towards her sister, settling beside her.

"I'm not sure" Honeyfur confesses looking down at her cream spotted paws. These urges have been confusing and irritating her but she wasn't sure how to explain them. "I have been getting these feelings to come here. To come to the lake. I can ignore it for the most part but it still takes some of my attention. I don't know why and I don't know what to do." Leafshade looks at her.

"Do you think it means something? Like how Shadowpaw had his visions?" Her sister asks. The light colored she-cat looked at her startled.

"I hope not!" she meows. She just wanted to be an ordinary cat with no special powers or abilities. Just a normal warrior who hunts and defends her clan. "What would it be for anyways? Everything is okay now. All five clans are getting along and living here together. Nothing is wrong."

"It could be coming. everybody thought things would just go back to normal when Skyclan left." Her sister ran her tail along her spine comfortingly. "Maybe you should talk to the medicine cats" Honeyfur sighs. She doesn't want to. She doesn't want to be talked to like she's foretelling something. She remembers how every cat watched Twigbranch as a kit and apprentice waiting for her to do something special and when she never showed anything they started to whisper.

"I'll think about it." she mews quietly. Leafshade leans over and licks her shoulder.

"How about you talk to them if they don't stop after a few more days." her sister suggests and the cream spotted she-cat nods. The tortoiseshell licks her shoulder again and stands up. "It'll be okay. You're getting these warnings to help." Honeyfur stares at the lake again as her sister walks away. _What am I going to do if something actually happens? Will I stay special?_ She stands up and shakes out her pelt. For now they are just urges, and hopefully they will go away.

* * *

Larksong and Leafshade press themselves against Honeyfur as she stares at the medicine den. The feelings have gotten weaker again but they haven't gone away. She looks at her sister nervously.

"It'll be okay." She mews. The cream spotted she-cat takes a breath and starts padding forward. She promised her sister she would tell them and when she was thinking about how much it has been effecting her she realised it has bothered her a lot. She's barely brought prey back on hunting patrols and at times she's even forgotten to eat.

"Honeyfur? Are you okay?" Leafpool's calm mew made her blink and she realises she has made it into the den. Her pelt grows hot from embarrassment. She looks at the older cat and nods.

"I'm okay but I might be predicting something." The brown tabby looks at her surprised and Jayfeather comes over from where he was sorting herbs. The light she-cat splutters as she shuffles. "Well predicting is a bit of a specific word for what I'm feeling. I've been feeling urges to go to the lake." The blind tabby huffs and turns away.

"Urges to go look at something are not predictions." he states. Honeyfur glances down at her paws.

"I thought that was just what it was, but it's been over a moon. The feeling has skipped a few days but for the most part it has been consistent." She mews. Jayfeather looks at her again.

"Do they come at a certain time?" He asks.

"Normally sometime around sunhigh. Maybe a little before or after, but not much." Leafpool nods and looks at Jayfeather. "But that's all it is. An urge to go to the lake. It normally goes away once I look at it."

"Normally?" Both tabbies inquire. Honeyfur blinks a bit suprised, and wraps her tail around her paws selfconciously.

"Sometimes I need to go along the bank before it goes away." she replies. The three cats sit in silence as they think.

"It's like you have to look for something." Leafpool meows. "Do you have any idea what?" Honeyfur shakes her head and glances between the two. "We should probably tell Bramblestar." The medicine cat decides. "Maybe we could have him send a few cats with you when you get these urges. Just in case you actually do find something." Honeyfur's heart sinks. She wanted to keep the rest of her clan out of this. Leafpool stands up and starts heading for the entrance, looking back at the younger she-cat expectedly. Honeyfur stands up and follows her out with her head and tail low. As she leaves the den she hears her siblings start to hurry over but they stop and she looks at them. Leafshade looks at her with some pity and Larksong shows his impatience to hear what they had to say. The cat in question looks away as she follows Leafpool up the rocks to the high ledge and her pelt prickles as she feels more of her clanmates eyes on her, and it grows hot as she nearly bumps into the tabby as she calls into Bramblestar's den. They quickly get a response and pad inside.

"Honeyfur?" The big tom looks at her surprised then looks at Leafpool. "Is everything okay?" Leafpool sits and wraps her tail around her paws.

"For now." She meows. "Honeyfur has been having urges to go to the lake. She can explain how it really feels better than I can." The two look at the young cat expectedly. Her mouth opens and closes a couple times before she decides what to say.

"It feels like there's something there. I have to go to the lake or it completely distracts me until the feeling goes away. I'm not sure how long it takes for it to go away but it feels like it has been all day." she meows, trying to explain. Bramblestar tilts his head and starts to say something but Leafpool quickly cuts in.

"Sometimes she even has to go along the bank before the feeling goes away. Me and Jayfeather believe she is looking for something. Or watching for something. She doesn't know what, but something in her does." the medicine cat meows. Bramblestar nods in understanding after the explanation. "We think you should send a small patrol with her around sunhigh everyday, just in case there is something." The leader stares at them, pondering the suggestion.

"If we don't find anything we can make it into a hunting patrol on our way back." Honeyfur suggests.

"That's a good idea. I don't want the clan to think something is wrong just because they don't find something and food will always help calm them." He mews. "who should be in the patrol then?" He asks.

"Leafshade" Honeyfur quickly blurts out and her eartips grow hot as the other two cats look at her. "And um, since it's at the lake probably Finleap. Since he can swim pretty good." She continues.

"Good idea" Leafpool agrees. "And how about Stormcloud as well." The cream spotted cat agrees and Bramblestar stands up to leave the den with the other two and tell the patrol cats.

Honeyfur quickly breaks away from them and heads to her siblings when they reach the clearing. The two cats greet her excitedly and she nuzzles her face into Leafshade's fur.

"How did it go?" Larksong asks. Honeyfur straightens up to reply.

"It was okay. Around sunhigh everyday a small patrol is to go with me, since that is the time I normally get the feelings. In case anything is there." She mews. "Leafshade is part of it. With Finleap and Stormcloud." Leafshade nods and presses closer to her sister.

"I'm glad they are doing something." Larksong meows. "Hopefully the feeling will go away soon." Honeyfur agrees and heads to the freshkill pile, grabbing a vole and settling down by the edge of the clearing, her siblings following her. Taking a bite she looks up to see Bramblestar talking to Stormcloud and Finleap. The bite she took feels a lot bigger when she swallows as the two toms look over at her as Bramblestar walks away.

* * *

A/N Happy Easter! I was feeling motivated so I pushed out another chapter. If you are waiting for updates they'll most likely happen on weekends but I may make a schedule for the story later. This story takes place after the Vision of Shadows arc but The Broken Code will not effect it. But if you enjoy feel free to tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

Ash stared ahead of him, his heart sinking as he stared at the monsters roaring past him and the kits on the large thunderpath. Lightening stretched his neck forward, wanting to sniff at the hard surface but too nervous to leave the larger tom's side. His siblings crouched beside them, their eyes wide.

The gray brown tom herded the three kits behind him then stepped forward. Craning his neck he attempted to see as far as possible for a gap between the beasts. He flattens his ears as he fights his fear then steps up onto the rough surface, gaining some more sight to how wide the thunderpath is. His paws felt unsteady as the ground shook from the monsters sprinting past him. Through the glints of their shiny pelts Ash saw that the other side of the path was several foxlengths away. Glancing back at the kits huddled together he sighs and watches the monsters rush past for a bit longer hoping for any sign of a gap. The tom was about to turn back and try to find another spot to cross when he could see in the distance a large space. Flicking his tail he hurries the kits beside him and explains quickly to them.

"We have to hurry, monsters stop for nobody. Not even other monsters. Stay close, and do not stop for any reason." The earthen tom meows sternly. The three kits nod and watch the monster stream by, their chance getting closer by the second. Ash takes a big breath. "Go!" he meows pushing forward quickly. He looks to the side as he hears a loud roar and a monster pushes in front of the others. The tom's heart stops as the monster speeds towards them, they are not even halfway!

"Wait!" he yowls, stopping quickly. His thoughts get fuzzy as he tries to decide what to do. "Go back" he mews. "Go back, go back!" he looks around him to make sure the kits heard him, glad to see Drizzle and Soot's tails disappearing over the side again. The roar is almost deafening when he looks back and sees Lightening a tail length in front of him. Sprinting forward he grabs the young tom's scruff and pulls him out of reach of the monster. The two cats stumble and Ash crouches over the golden kit. The monster that saw them is past them now and the stream of beasts is back, ignoring the two cats.

"I think I'm gonna get sick" Lightening mews quietly. Ash looks around them. They are in the middle of the path now, monsters going past them either way, leaving a line between them. The gray brown tom can feel the kit shaking under him. Ash straightens up and stares back the way they came, trying to get a glimpse of the other two. All he sees are the blurry pelts of the monsters and the flashes of light coming off of them. _Was the dream true? Did I mess up? _The tom takes a breath and looks down at the golden fur. _How long has it even been?_ He looks back up. Flexing his claws he is filled with determination. Who cares about the dream or how long it has been or if he had made a mistake. Right now he is stuck in the middle of a thunderpath with a kit and two more waiting for them on the side.

"Lightening." Ash meows. Green eyes meet his blue, fear showing in the forefront of them.

"I-I'm sorry Ash" The small tom stutters. "I shouldn't have gone ahead so much, I'm sorry." Ash wraps his thick tail around the kit, their fur whipping in the wind from the monsters.

"You're fine," The tom meows, "we have to get back to your brother and sister, okay? As soon as we have a chance we have to go and I think we figured out that you are too big for me to carry you." Lightening nods, a bit proud to know he is getting bigger. "So you need to run fast. Faster than than you have ever run, okay?" The smaller tom's head bobbed as he agreed. Ash crouches beside him and watches the flashing pelts pass them. The kit slowly stops his tremors and Ash purrs for a second to reassure him. The two dart back across quickly at the next gap and they are tackled by the other two kits.

"We were so scared!" Drizzle cries as she nuzzles both of the toms and Soot purrs loudly, unable to express his happiness any other way. The group laughed and Ash purred loudly.

"Lightening was very brave, not just on the way back but also taking the lead on our first try." The golden kit looks up at the earthen tom, his green eyes shining. His siblings purr they're praise and follow Ash as he walks alongside the thunderpath for a different way to cross.

* * *

The mood is light hearted as the small group eat a few mice Ash caught that evening. They had managed to find a a spot that the thunderpath made a bridge and the four cats could walk under. The tom watches the kits quietly as they start to lick their paws and fur clean. _They've grown so much, _he thinks to himself remembering how small they were just a moon ago. How unsteady they were walking. He remembers when they had not even opened their eyes yet. The gray brown cat sighs to himself.

"I think you can start learning how to hunt tomorrow." Ash meows suddenly and the kits look at him surprised. It takes a moment but then their squeals of excitement fill the air. They bounce around him excitedly.

"Really?" Lightening meows happily. The older tom nods.

"I'll need help to get enough food for all of us soon." The excited mews of the kits make Ash purr. "but for now I think it's time to sleep. I'll start teaching you tomorrow."

The kits struggle to settle down at first but the group quickly falls asleep.

* * *

_Ash purrs softly as Root drops a squirrel at his paws. Her eyes shine with excitement as she looks into his own._

_"Well done, you are a fantastic hunter." He licks her cheek and brushes his muzzle against the ginger she cat's. She returns the affection gently._

_"I have a fantastic teacher." She murmers. The pair sit together quietly in the brush simply enjoying each other's company._

_A snap in the undergrowth cause the two cats to separate, Root shrinking into the grass almost as if to try to hide herself. A large dark spotted tom turns around a bush flanked by two smaller tabby toms. He lets out a laugh deep in his throat as the sight of the squirrel between the two. Root flattens her ears in fear._

_"I guess it wasn't so bad to let you teach her how to hunt after all, Ash." The larger cat's golden eyes pierce through Ash's blue. "She'll actually be useful outside of a nursery now." The earthen tom narrows his eyes as the big cat continues his advance. Stopping at the squirrel he leans down and picks it up. Ash swallows._

_"Root caught it, Pepper. She should get it." Ash states, trying to not show his uneasiness. Pepper's eyes flash with anger before amusement takes over. A low rumble in his chest is his chuckle. The big tom drops the fresh kill but bats it to the waiting tabbies. They tear into it immediately. Pepper thrust his muzzle into Ash's face._

_"We're being generous, Ash. Letting you join us. Do you show your thanks by questioning the cat who is protecting you?" The smaller tom backs up a small bit._

_"N-No, not at all. She just worked so hard to learn i thought she could use a reward. To promote continued behavior." Ash glances at Root. She's watching with wide eyes, as low in the grass as she can get herself. The tom has to resist the urge to go to the she cat. Pepper's voice brings he attention back to the towering tom._

_"Do you know what promotes continued behavior just as good, Ash?" His eyes glare into what Ash feels is his soul. He shakes his head and reacts too slow as the large tom rears up and brings his claws down onto his back. Ash cries out as he feels Pepper dig his claws into his sides. Warm breathe blows past his ear. "Fear." Pepper lets go of Ash and pads towards Root. The she cat is dwarfed by the massive tom. He pushes her and beckons with his tail to follow. Giving Ash one more scared glace she follows Pepper and is quickly flanked by the two tabbies. Ash hangs his head in shame._

* * *

Ash lays curled around the sleeping kits. They were very excited to learn and quickly caught on. They were still a bit unsteady on their paws from still being so young, but they will get better. Drizzle showed a lot of promise, as she almost caught a mouse. The tom looks through the branches of the bush at the stars glinting in the sky above them. Things were feeling okay. He was not quite sure why, but he felt they would soon finish their journey. He sighed and laid his head back down. Root should be here with them. She should see their new home. He drifts off to sleep as a familiar scent wraps around him.

* * *

A/N Thank you to those who reviewed! I appreciate all of you! I also apologize for the super late update. Again, feel free to review. Stay safe and bye bye for now!


End file.
